Baby Time
by Eryn Goldbergg
Summary: Macy Misa is 9 months pregnant and she is way hormonal. When she and Nick go for an innocent drive to her house, Macy's water breaks. Will they ever make it to the hospital it time? End of the whole Macy's baby one shot series! One shot.


"I'm not laughing with you, Nicholas Lucas," Macy frowned at her boyfriend while holding her stomach. She was only 2 weeks away from her due date, and she was moody, fat, and totally insane. It didn't help that her baby daddy insisted on waking up at 3 in the morning and playing guitar. LOUDLY.

"I'm sorry," Nick said, still laughing. "You just totally freaked out over—"

"I DID NOT FREAK OUT!" Macy screamed, her eyeball twitching. "OKAY?"

Nick's face was now half serious. "Um…okay?"

"Stupid guitar. Stupid music. Stupid JONAS." Macy muttered. 9 months ago, before she got pregnant, she would not be saying that at all. She would be gasping, and fainting, and hugging, and squealing, but in the case of a hormonal pregnant woman, God lets you act a little out of character.

"Macy—"

"Don't 'Macy' me," Macy growled. "What kind of a voice is that anyway? MEN DON'T HAVE HIGH VOICES!"

_Oh, no, _Nick thought, _here comes the insane-o train. _

"I HEARD THAT!" Macy screamed. Nick's mouth shot open.

"I didn't say anything!" he called after her receding back. "Macy?"

"In here," came a sobbing voice. Nick rolled his eyes and walked into his bedroom.

"I don't want to be pregnant," Macy whined.

"Can you just pop that sucker out and be done with it?" Joe sighed. Macy looked up at him in horror.

"Thanks, Joe," Nick smacked Joe in the arm. "Thanks a whole frickin' lot!"

"Yeah, Joe," Kevin cried. "Stop being so insensitive to Macy's feelings!"

"Hey, Macy," Kevin leaned down next to Macy. "I like you. Because you waddle like a duck!"

Macy just paused, registering what he said, and then burst into tears again.

"Alright, I think it's time to go to Macy's house, away from you people," Nick sighed. "C'mon, let's go."

"I'm coming, don't rush me! I'm pregnant!" Macy whined, after Joe helped her stand up. She looked at his arm on hers intently. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Joe yanked his arm away. "Sorry,"

"No, I'm sorry," Macy sighed. "I HATE THIS!"

Nick gently pushed her towards the door and she complied without a saying a hormonal word.

_**STOP! BABY TIME! DUN DUN DUN DUN! DUN DUN! DUN DUN! CAN'T TOUCH THIS! STOP! BABY TIME!**_

"Nicholas Lucas Junior or Nicholas Lucas the Second?" Macy asked, texting Stella at the same time.

"Just Nicholas." Nick answered, trying to keep his eyes on the road. "They'll call me Nick, they'll call him Nicholas."

"Aww, you'd give up one of your names for our baby?" Macy asked again, eyes still on the phone.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Nick shrugged.

"Wouldn't you rather be called Nicholas?" Macy asked. "It sounds more mature and adult like,"

"Oh, I was going with whichever one you were moaning when we had se—" Nick started, smiling. Macy smacked him on the arm.

"Oh, shut up," Macy said. "And I was saying both,"

"Correction," Nick smirked. "You were moaning both—"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Macy rolled her eyes playfully. Nick shrugged.

"Okay, so Stella wants the baby to be Nick and you to be Nicholas. What do you think?"

Nick shrugged again. "I was told not to speak."

"Okay, fine," Macy said. "If you want to—Oh my god, Nick!"

"What?"

"Either I just wet myself, or my water just broke!" Macy cried. Nick swerved on the road and nearly hit a passing car.

"Hey, moron! Show me your freaking drivers' license!"

"MY GIRLFRIEND IS SERIOUSLY GOING INTO LABOR, OKAY?" Nick screamed out of the car window, as if that would help. "Macy, I don't know what to do, your bags are at my house,"

"Can't you ask Joe or Kevin to bring them or something?" Macy shrieked. "We have to take a detour or something! I am starting to feel the pain of contractions, Nick!"

"Well, I—" Nick started. Macy could see that he was too freaked out to help.

"Okay," Macy said calmly. "Okay. You just drive to the hospital and try not to pass out, and I'll call Kevin and Joe. And Stella, of course."

"Right," Nick nodded and turned sharply on his way to the hospital.

"Hey! Watch it!" Macy looked up from dialing Kevin and Joe.

"Sorry!" Nick turned again. Macy nearly slammed into her door.

"NICK! PLEASE BE CAREFU—Oh, hey, Kevin! Um, yeah, right now I'm going into labor, so I'm—"

Kevin's scream could be heard through the car. And a series of "Joe! Joe! Macy's going into labor!"s and "WHAT?!"s as well.

"Kevin…Kevin…KEVIN! Okay, sorry about that. You need to get my bags and bring them to the hospital. Kevin…take a deep breath…Kevin? Kevin, don't—and he fainted." Macy sighed. "Um, Joe? You need to—well, okay, if you know where we're going…bye. OW!"

"What?" Nick asked, concerned.

"Why do you think, dipstick? I'm going into labor!" A rather crabby Macy cried. Like it was mentioned before, you don't have to act in character all the time. Especially when YOU'RE GOING INTO LABOR.

_**STOP! BABY TIME! DUN DUN DUN DUN! DUN DUN! DUN DUN! CAN'T TOUCH THIS! STOP! BABY TIME!**_

"We came as fast as we could," Joe and Stella crashed into the hospital room. Macy frowned at him and stared at the fetal monitor strapped to herself. Suddenly, she gasped and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Nick, tell me when it's over," Macy said, her voice strained. Nick stared at the monitor.

"Okay, wait…almost done…hold on,"

Joe opened his mouth so start singing "Hold On", but didn't say anything when his mother shot him a look.

"You did it," Nick sighed. Macy opened her eyes and sighed.

"When is someone allowed to have a frickin' epidural in this hospital?" Macy asked.

"The doctor, lady, person, thingy-ma-bobber said that you have to wait until you are a little bit more dilated," Kevin answered.

"That was two hours ago," Macy sighed. "Isn't she going to come back and—"

"How's everybody doing in here?" Dr. Hart joked. Macy's mom, Mr. Lucas, Mrs. Lucas, Joe, Stella Kevin, Nick, and Macy were all the hospital room together.

"As much as I like people, I'm going to need the father of this baby and the woman in labor in this room by themselves," she clasped her hands together. "So, everyone else, beat it."

Grudgingly, everyone but Macy and Nick left the room.

"Right, so…" Dr. Hart looked around. "I'm going to measure your cervix, and see if your ready for this epidural…"

_**STOP! BABY TIME! DUN DUN DUN DUN! DUN DUN! DUN DUN! CAN'T TOUCH THIS! STOP! BABY TIME!**_

At 10:03 p.m., Nicholas Tobias Lucas was born. He had teeny tiny toes, and teeny tiny fingers, and just tiny teeny everything. He looked like his father, and acted like him too. He refused to smile. He was all serious-like, even when smiled at. Of course, Joe had something to say.

"So this means that I'm Uncle Joe?" he asked quietly while Macy and Nicholas were sleeping.

"No, this means that you're Aunt Joe," Kevin remarked sarcastically.

"Shh," Nick said. He hadn't stopped staring intently at Macy and Nicholas since they fell asleep 2 hours before.

"God, you become a father and you forget who your brothers are," Joe shook his head at Nick. Mrs. Lucas glared at him.

"Joe, I'm serious, you're welcome to go outside and wait in the hallway,"

Joe rolled his eyes. "Okay, sorry…" he sighed.

A small smile played on Macy's lips and her eyes fluttered open. "Maybe you should head out to the hallway."

"Maybe we ALL should leave," Stella said. "C'mon, everybody, give the new parents a moment alone. Nick, we have a history test on Friday. Mr. Costello's going to email it to you,"

"Okay, thanks Stella," Nick said softly as Stella ushered everyone out and then closed the door behind her. Nick took the baby from the hospital bed.

"He's beautiful," Macy said, looking at the baby.

"Yeah, he is," Nick smiled softly. "Nicholas…hey, Nicholas,"

Nicholas shifted a little.

"It's me, your daddy." Nick whispered.

Nicholas opened his eyes a little. He looked up at Nick. And he smiled.


End file.
